Roommates
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Dean needed a roommate, and Castiel needed a room. Destiel. Possible ooc. All human AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Moving In

**A/N: Okay, I had to write this or else I'd never get any work done on my other fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor it's characters.**

"Dean? DEAN! Get up! I'm hungry."

Dean tried his hardest to ignore Sam's whining voice, burying his face in his pillow and grunting something rude.

"Dean, I came all the way from the college to see you. Get your ass up."

Dean sighed, sitting up slowly.

"Sammy, I swear to God I'm gonna punch you in the face." he grumbled, rubbing his face and yawning.

"Dude, I let you sleep for nearly fifteen minutes after I got here. I got hungry." Sam said, shrugging nonchallantly.

Dean sighed, standing, and shot Sam a look.

"Don't mess up my apartment, my roommate's supposed to show up today. Give me a minute to get dressed and we'll go get a burger or something."

He walked towards the bathroom, ignoring his brother's shout of 'You're paying!". Like hell he was. Dean grumbled to himself, changing into a black t-shirt and some old jeans before following Sam out into the parking lot. Dean's Impala was parked in the same place as always, and Sam's rusted old pickup was next to it.

"God, I don't know why you took that piece of shit. It's gonna fall apart any day now." Dean muttered, motioning for Sam to get into the Impala.

No way was he riding in Sam's death-trap.

"Bobby gave it to me, Dean. You know how he gets. I couldn't just say no. It was a nice gesture."

"Yeah, whatever. Get in the car, Sam."

Sam hadn't shut up since they'd sat down at their favorite booth. Dean was forced to listen through a mouth full of burger and fries.

"I swear, Dean, she's THE ONE. She's so damn perfect it hurts."

Dean forced a huge, barely chewed hunk of burger down his throat before replying.

"You say that about every single girl you date, and a few weeks later they cheat, or dump you, or run away to live where-ever the hell it is. God, Sammy, the look on your face when they leave... they might as well have died."

Sam jerks, eyes wide and hurt, and Dean takes another bite of the burger, taking note of the storm in his baby brother's eyes.

"You boys interested in the house special? It's my home-made apple pie." an older waitress wearing way too much make-up interrupts the brothers' brood-fest.

"Hell yeah!" Dean shouts, grinning like a fucking nut-job.

Sam sighs, shaking his head, as the waitress walks away to get the pie.

"We're going to be late for your new roommate." he mutters, still pouting.

"Oh, shit, you're right." Dean curses, frowning. "Hey, waitress! We'll take that pie to go!"

When Dean pulled back intothe parking lot, there was one extra car than there had been. Nothing too over-the-top, but a nice looking ride none the less. Dean pulled into his space and grinned at Sam, cutting the engine.

"Let's go meet this new guy."

They approached the door to the apartment, and Dean took note of the man leaning against the wall. He was average-height, not too buff; but definantly not fat, and had short, brown hair. At first glance, he was pretty average looking. But then Dean saw his face, and he had to admit... this guy was the prettiest fucking man he'd ever seen. He had a little stubble, and soft lips, set in a thin, impatient line at the moment. His eyes were a brilliant blue. The only other thing about this guy that caught Dean's attention was the slightly oversized, beige trenchcoat he wore.

"Hey, I'm Dean."

Trench coat glanced up, meeting Dean's eyes and taking his breath away.

"Hello, Dean. Assuming your last name is Winchester, I am your new roommate. My name is Castiel."

His voice was rough around the edges, and it sent an unusual shiver through Dean. A very discomforting shiver.

"Ah, yeah, that's me. The moose-looking guy back there is my little brother, Sam. Come on in."

Dean opened the door, motioning for Castiel to enter, and busied himself with putting the pie in the fridge.

"This place is highly unsanitary. How can you live in it without catching some sort of illness?" Castiel asked, causing Sam to snort from his place in the doorway.

"Well... I've never been too great at cleaning." Dean muttered, frowning.

"Hmm..." was Castiel's reply.

"Well, Dean, I see you have this under control. Thanks for lunch. Bye." Sam gave a small wave to Castiel, which he returned a tad awkwardly.

God, this was gonna take some getting used to.

**Chapter one is complete!~ I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Hospital

**A/N: Hello, readers. I'm here to update! This is the fastest I've ever updated a story, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor it's characters. If I did, it'd be much more smutty.**

Dean sighed, watching Castiel clean. As soon as Sam left, the weird little dude told Dean he was going to clean the apartment. Dean busied himself with his pie, watching as Castiel bent down to pick up a peice of garba- Holy fucking shit. Dean choked on his pie, catching Castiel's attention.

"Dean!" the male yelped, rushing over.

The next thing Dean knew, he was coughing up a chunk of pie, and Castiel's arms were wrapped around him.

"Oh, fuck." Dean muttered, trying to choose between leaning into Castiel's warm arms or jumping away.

"Are you okay? You have to chew your food, you know."

"Yeah, Cas, I know. And yeah, I'm fine." Dean grumbled.

Castiel let go of him, smiling a bit at the nickname, and went back to cleaning. Dean managed not to choke the next time Cas bent over to grab something, and Cas managed to clean the apartment by dinner.

"What are you doing?" he asked when Dean started the stove.

"Cooking." Dean replied curtly.

There was a soft chuckle, and Castiel peeked over Dean's shoulder.

"You can cook? I would never have guessed that."

Dean shot him a look, lips pursed.

"Yeah, I can cook. Grab me some eggs, we're having omlets."

Castiel looked confused, frowning and furrowing his brow in the most adorable way.

"Dean, omlets are a morning food, are they not?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I like to mix things up. Get the eggs, Cas."

Castiel handed Dean the carton, and he got busy cooking. A short time later, and Dean had two perfect looking omlets. He and Cas ate at the counter, and Dean couldn't help the smug little smirk that stretched across his face when Castiel took the first bite.

"Dean, this is delicious. I apoligize for doubting your culinary abilities."

Dean's grin widened, and he chuckled.

"Cas, anyone ever tell you that you talk funny?"

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty apartment. A note on the fridge told him that Castiel had gone job hunting, and would be back in time for lunch.

"Well, might as well cook something then..." Dean muttered to himself, digging through the fridge.

He prepared two BLTs, leaving one on the counter for Cas, and settled down on the couch to watch TV. He watched as the overly made-up news castor read the latest tragedies off one by one.

"The world's just gone to hell, hasn't it?" he asked himself, biting into his sandwich.

He flipped through the channels, finally settling for some random show about crime. He continued watching the TV until he heard the sound of the door opening, followed by a tired sigh.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted, turning around.

"Hello, Dean. Is this sandwich for me?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the BLT on the counter.

"Yeah. Eat up." Dean muttered.

Castiel joined him on the couch, biting into the sandwich, and he and Dean both watched the show together. It was nearly an hour later when Dean's phone rang, startling them both. Castiel had unintentionally been leaning on Dean, half-asleep, and Dean had been intentionally pretending not to enjoy it.

"Hello?" he growled into the phone, obviously pissed.

"Dean! Dean, it's Bobby." Sam sounded close to tears as he shouted into the phone, and Dean heard sirens.

"What happened?" he asked, jumping up and grabbing his car keys.

"He had a heart attack. We're on our way to the hospital. Dean, hurry!"

The line went dead and Dean cursed, throwing on his shoes quickly.

"I'll be back soon, Cas." he growled, running out the door.

**Oh noes! Well, that's all for today folks. Review please!**


End file.
